


Al Aboard

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [71]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressioningly Epilogue Compliant, Gen, Naming Choice Critical, Not Dumbledore Friendly, Not Snape Friendly, Post-Canon, because of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: How Al came to the same conclusion that the rest of the world did about his name.





	Al Aboard

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
Author’s Note: How Al & Scorpius met? Maybe?

(^^)  
**Al Aboard**  
(^^)

"My name is Albus," he said, hoping that by leaving off his surname that he could avoid a bit of the notoriety that seemed to come along with being Harry Potter's son. The blond boy sighed heavily before raising his eyes from his book. His expression was way too tired to be on any eleven-year-old's face.

"Let me guess," he drawled as he placed a finger between the pages to keep his spot. "Your parents were on the 'light' side of the war."

"Well, yeah," Albus replied. He had never really seen any issue with that. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing with that directly," the boy said. "It's more about the unfortunate name your parents have saddled you with. Albus Dumbledore was, from an objective standpoint, just as bad as the Dark Lord. The key difference being that Dumbledore did his misdeeds within the Wizengamot. Did you know that he helped create the Werewolf Registry? He was one of its key supporters, too. My mother actually threw a gala in celebration when Minister Granger got that law overturned and the Registry destroyed."

"Uh, okay," Albus said, feeling at a loss for what to say that wouldn't give away that _Minister Granger_ was his Aunt Hermione. "Well, my middle name is Severus..."

"Please tell me you're joking," the boy begged.

"Er..."

"And I thought _Scorpius_ was bad." The boy rubbed his face with his free hand, the same way that Albus' father did when he was trying to think before saying something that might set off people's tempers. Then he sighed again, clearly deciding to just say whatever it was. "Do your parents hate you or something?"

"Well, I didn't think so when I boarded the train today," Albus quipped, startling a chuckle out of Scorpius. He had the feeling it was the start of a marvelous friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 11); MC4A  
Individual Challenges: Click Bait It; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux; In a Flash  
House: Hufflepuff  
Assignment No.: Term 11 – Assignment 03  
Subject (Task No.): n/a  
Other Hogwarts Challenges: Insane House Challenge [] (); 365 [165] (Marvelous); Galleon (Hogwarts Express)  
Space Address (Prompt): n/a  
Representation(s): Albus Potter & Scorpius Malfoy  
Bonus Challenges: n/a  
Tertiary Bonus Challenges: n/a  
Word Count: 307


End file.
